


Biscotti

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hoseok's red ears, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: It's all about Hoseok's flushed ears.





	Biscotti

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Praise Kink

It isn’t only one instance, but rather, a series of them. The pattern always more or less the same. Jooheon isn’t sure anyone else has noticed, it’s possible he’s the only one, simply because he’s working a lot with Hoseok in the studio lately.

They share ideas and listen to each other’s demos. Hoseok always has some good advice and Jooheon knows how to spice the songs up, so it works.

Bringing energy drinks and snacks to each other when they know it has gotten too late and they aren’t leaving anytime soon is always appreciated too.

But Hoseok, always so humble about his music production can get so riled up with some simple praise.

Jooheon sees it when Hyunwoo pats Hoseok’s back after he listens to the final version of a song and with Minhyuk jumps up and down congratulating him when From Zero makes it to the album and every time Kihyun tells him the melody is just perfect.

Hoseok gets riled up in such a subtle way. The tips of his ears get red, eyes go downcast and he mutters the smallest and cutest of “thanks” with a soft smile, but his eyes, they are gleaming.

Now Jooheon doesn’t usually think of all this, because he has more important stuff in his mind than his groupmates’ behavior.

But there’s a problem.

He didn’t knock before coming into Hoseok’s studio, he almost never does because Hoseok is usually wearing headphones and won’t hear him anyway.

And this time maybe he shouldn’t have barged in with the canned coffees and cookies.

Or maybe Hoseok should have locked the door.

Because Jooheon, even if he can’t see much of his hyung, can clearly decipher what he’s doing, an arm moving up and down and his head thrown back.

It’s not like Jooheon has never jerked off in his studio, but he was always a little more cautious about it.

He considers just turning around and forgetting everything, but his feet are rooted there and his mind is filled with Hoseok’s soft smile and red ears and he’s not sure why he feels so weird but he still takes one step forwards Then another one.

And that’s when Hoseok notices Jooheon’s reflection on the computer screen and freezes.

He stops moving and is probably waiting for Jooheon to catch up and go away, which apparently he doesn’t do.

“Uhm…hyung” he starts, maybe in an attempt to apologize but then realizes Hoseok probably can’t hear him.

“I” Hoseok at last moves, pushes the headphones around his neck, “I was working on a song, Jooheonnie.” He’s very obviously trying to pull up his pants, “can you come a little later?” He turns to give Jooheon a shaky smile.

“Hoseok hyung” Jooheon starts again and maybe it’s because he’s too tired to filter and too many energy drinks are causing glitches in his brain but he thinks he wants to make Hoseok blush too, “can I watch?”

Hoseok doesn’t answer and for a few moments Jooheon thinks he made the worst mistake of his life and he’s gonna have to explain to everyone why he and Hoseok are so awkward the next day.

But Hoseok’s arm starts moving again instead, slower than before, cautiously and Jooheon walks until his chest drapes over the back of Hoseok’s chair.

He can clearly see now. Hoseok’s fly open, just the tip of his cock appearing and disappearing in his closed fist.

“What were you even doing here?” Hoseok asks in a voice Jooheon has never heard him use before. Just a tiny bit higher than his usual one.

“Brought you snacks.” Jooheon places the drink and cookies on the desk, “and see how the song is coming together.”

“The song huh” Hoseok lets out a shaky breath, too close to a moan. “It’s turning out great.”

“Of course it does, you’re so good at this.” Jooheon looks at the open music file on Hoseok’s screen.

“At what?” The question comes out deep and Jooheon’s mind registers it as Hoseok’s moaning voice. He’s sure he didn’t need that information.

“Music production.” Jooheon doesn’t know why he’s there or what he’s doing. He’s certainly not sure why he feels himself getting hard.

“Oh. Yes.” Hoseok leans back again, his soft brown hair right under Jooheon’s chin.

“They let you have your own album, don’t ever doubt your abilities.” Jooheon lets his arms fall on the armrests of the chair, watches Hoseok quietly for a little more.

“That’s a strange conversation to have right that, you know” Hoseok laughs, “didn’t know you’re into that.”

“Me neither.” Jooheon is still not sure, but his dick says otherwise.

“Just watching?” Jooheon sees Hoseok licking his dry lips, hand picking up the pace.

“What else is there to do?” Hoseok lifts an eyebrow. Realization hit Jooheon hard. “Just watching.”

“You can jerk off too you know, I won’t even look at you.”

It’s tempting, but Jooheon is still too timid.

“I love how your ears flare up when we praise you.” Jooheon just needs to say it.

“My ears?” Hoseok traces one with his free hand. “Yeah, they do that.”

“They get really excited.” Jooheon lifts a hand and pats the left one, Hoseok softly shaking his head.

“My nipples too.” But Hoseok’s hoodie is too thick to let anything show.

“You just have the whole pack hyung” Jooheon touches Hoseok’s abs only for a moment before he rests his hand on the chair again.

“Meaning?” It’s obvious Hoseok wants to make him say it now.

“A nice personality, a good career, perfect body.” A nice cock too, but Jooheon won’t let himself think of it.

“Am I just that good?” Hoseok’s body leans back like he’s trying to put his head on Jooheon’s chest.

“Yeah, just perfect.” Praising each other, after all the variety shows, it comes easily.

“Tell me that again.” Hoseok cuts his words short, lisp too prominent.

“That you are perfect?”

“Mhm”

Jooheon noses Hoseok’s ear slightly, just a small brush, lips close enough to whisper.

“You are, in your own way, so good at everything you do.”

Hoseok comes hard.

He strokes himself and his legs stomp on the floor pushing the chair back, Jooheon holding it in place.

They fall silent, Jooheon just standing there and Hoseok cleaning himself with a tissue, zipping up his pants.

“So hyung.”

“So, Jooheon.”

“Enjoy the cookies.”

“Do visit again.”

“Sure.” Jooheon feels the tips of his own ears burning this time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
